


Surprise

by anniespinkhouse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Minor Spoilers for 11.19, Sam's Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6731338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniespinkhouse/pseuds/anniespinkhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthday drabble: It's May 2nd. Dean is suspiciously quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The boys and their world belong to Eric Kripke and the CW. I merely play in the sandbox *boohoo*

Dean is suspiciously quiet today.

 

Dean never misses Sam’s birthday unless one of them is dead, or dying, or in Hell. Apparently, those events make Sam’s birthday more important.

 

Sam closes his laptop and sneaks into the kitchen.

 

Dean startles, splays his arms helplessly, trying to hide what’s there.

 

“Dude! Too soon!” he complains, but picks up a beer and throws it to him. “Surprise!”

 

Sam catches it easily. “Dude, are those marshmallow nachos?” 

 

Dean grins, nodding enthusiastically, “Uh-huh.”

 

Sam chuckles, and raises his eyebrows, “And a  _ bong _ ? Really, Dean?”

 

“And Bro, we won’t be smoking oregano. Happy Birthday, Sammy.” 


End file.
